<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Hand by Victorious56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384047">Take My Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56'>Victorious56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Time, Jaune is nervous, M/M, Marrow is reassuring, nothing explicit though, rated m to be safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrow and Jaune know their relationship is something special... something more than either has known before. They decide they both want to take it further, but is it too soon for Jaune?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/gifts">SykoShadowRose</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpxt6Fpu8vU">this song</a> by Dido. The mood of the song just seemed to fit.<br/></p>
<p>This is a somewhat belated Xmas gift for Syko. Merry whatever it is now to you 🎄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the barracks was no longer than normal, but for Jaune it was too long.</p>
<p>And far too short.</p>
<p>They'd been to The Atlas Noodle House, their favourite eating place. It was where they'd gone for their first proper date. Jaune still blushed when he remembered the mess he'd got in with his noodles that evening. Marrow had laughed so much, and so had he.</p>
<p>This evening, although he'd enjoyed the meal, all he felt now was nervous. He knew what was coming... kind of. He really wanted it, and yet... he was scared.</p>
<p>Would he know what to do? What if it hurt?</p>
<p>What would Marrow think afterwards?</p>
<p>"Ow, Jauney, what's up?"</p>
<p>Jaune hadn't realised his hand had been gripping Marrow's ever more tightly, as his thoughts escalated to unwelcome places. He relaxed his fingers with an effort.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Marrow. I didn't mean it." He raised the hand to his lips and kissed Marrow's fingers.</p>
<p>The taller man loosed his hand and put an arm about Jaune's shoulders. "You sure you're okay with this? The room'll be empty; Hare is stopping over with a friend. We'll have it to ourselves, all night." He shot a sideways glance at his boyfriend. "If you'd rather leave it for another time..."</p>
<p>Jaune swallowed. He loved Marrow's thoughtfulness, and he also heard the tinge of disappointment in his voice.</p>
<p>"I'd be lying if I said I was completely confident... but I want to, Marrow. And I know you do, too."</p>
<p>Marrow stopped walking and held Jaune back. He put his hands on his shoulders, and looked into his dark blue eyes. "I do. I love you, and I want to— I want <i>us</i> to share it. But, it can wait... <i>I</i> can wait, if you're unsure."</p>
<p>Jaune's response was a firm kiss to the other's lips. "I <i>am</i> sure. Let's go."</p>
<p>He tugged on Marrow's hand and continued at a brisk pace. Marrow smiled, squeezing his hand tightly, as the barracks came into view.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❖</p>
</div><p>"So, there's no toilet in here, just a basin. We share the bathroom next door." Marrow kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket, smiling up at Jaune from where he sat on Harriet's bed.</p>
<p>"I'll just use the bathroom, then." Jaune left the room quickly, willing his stomach to stop churning quite so much.</p>
<p>Marrow watched him go, teeth pulling at his lower lip. He wanted this evening to go well, and they'd had a fun time so far... but he knew Jaune was worried about what was to come. He wasn't sure what more he could do to reassure his younger boyfriend.</p>
<p>He ran his hands through his hair. When he was Jaune's age, he'd already had sex a number of times, and he couldn't properly remember how he'd felt the first time. <i>Not that it matters how it was for me. It's how it is for him that counts</i>.</p>
<p>He got undressed quickly and pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms. After several more minutes, Jaune re-entered the room. He'd got changed in the bathroom and was now wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Marrow stood up and hugged him briefly.</p>
<p>"I won't be long. You get comfortable," he smiled.</p>
<p>Jaune's response was a smile which was not entirely steady. As Marrow left the room, he climbed into the bed and lay down. That didn't feel right, so he stood the pillow up and sat back against it, his knees raised. He wrapped his arms about his legs and rested his chin on his knees, and thought about Pyrrha.</p>
<p>He thought about her quite a lot, especially when he was fretting. She always managed to calm him down, and even now, when he was about to sleep with someone who wasn't her, she was helping him. Reminding him he was brave, even though he'd always denied it. He felt the familiar prickle of tears behind his eyelids, when the door opened and Marrow came in.</p>
<p>Jaune's attempt to rub his cheeks dry did not go unnoticed. Marrow's lips pinched together, and he frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed. He put out a hand and rubbed Jaune's leg.</p>
<p>"What's the matter? I don't think you should be feeling sad about this."</p>
<p>"Oh, gods, Marrow. It isn't that. It's just—"</p>
<p>"Is it Pyrrha?" Marrow's voice was soft as he edged closer, hugging Jaune's bent knees.</p>
<p>Jaune rested his head on Marrow's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Kind of. I often think of her when... if something's on my mind."</p>
<p>Marrow combed his fingers gently through Jaune's blond hair. He knew from the start, Pyrrha's shadow hovered over his relationship with him. <i>No, that's not fair. Not a shadow... a comforting memory.</i></p>
<p>"Jaune... I won't say I understand what you're still feeling about her. I've never had to deal with a loss like that, and my heart breaks for you, because you did. I want us to be together, and— I want us to spend the night together, now... but if that's too much, don't force yourself. If it's too soon for you... I can wait."</p>
<p>Jaune raised his face. His tears had stopped, and he attempted a smile. "You're the best, Marrow. You've been so patient... you don't deserve me. Oh, hang on." His face reddened, as Marrow raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't quite right, was it?"</p>
<p>Marrow laughed. "In a way, it <i>was</i> right. I don't deserve you, 'cause you're gorgeous, and kind, and funny, and brave... shall I go on?"</p>
<p>Jaune pressed a hand to his mouth, trying to suppress his laughter. "I'm not laughing at you. And no, don't say any more. I'm embarrassed enough."</p>
<p>"That wasn't my intention." Marrow's slim fingers stroked a line down the side of Jaune's cheek. "I love you... you know that, right?"</p>
<p>Jaune nodded mutely, his eyes wide as he stared into Marrow's face.</p>
<p>"So let's lie down... and if you feel like a cuddle, let's just do that."</p>
<p>Jaune let out a long breath. "I do feel like a cuddle." He pulled the pillow flat behind him.</p>
<p>Marrow switched off the bedside lamp. The room was illuminated only by the silvery light of the shattered moon, leaching all colour from their surroundings. Jaune's eyes glittered as he looked towards Marrow, now wriggling down beside him.</p>
<p>"Sorry my bed isn't any bigger. It's a wide single, but not really made for two."</p>
<p>"It's bigger than our bunks." Jaune edged onto his side. "Thank you, for not... pushing me," he added.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it. It isn't a problem." Marrow tried not to press too close to Jaune. <i>At least, it won't be a problem if I try not to think about what we could be doing right now...</i></p>
<p>It didn't help. The closeness of Jaune's body was too much... the warmth of his hand against Marrow's bare chest too intoxicating...</p>
<p>"Jaune, I— I don't know if this is going to work." His voice was stilted as he moved back as far as he could. "You're so... I mean, lying here with you is making me... gods dammit. I just want you, and it's impossible to be so close and not... Look, I'll sleep in Harriet's bed, okay?"</p>
<p>He sat up and swung his feet onto the floor. Before he could stand, Jaune caught his arm. "Don't, Marrow. This is daft."</p>
<p>"No, it's for the best. It's so difficult to be this close to you, and not do anything, and I'm not about to force you. So if I'm over here, that takes care of it."</p>
<p>"But it doesn't. Because—" Jaune's fingers brushed up and down Marrow's arm. "I <i>want</i> this, and I know... I can't let what happened at Beacon, stop <i>this</i> from happening. Stop me from being with someone else. She wouldn't want that," he ended quietly.</p>
<p>There was a silence, then Marrow said, "I don't believe she would. But Jaune, sweetie—" he covered the other's hand with his own. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>He sensed the nod of the head as Jaune replied. "Yes. I am."</p>
<p>"Well, in that case..."</p>
<p>Marrow got into bed and pulled the covers up. "Why don't you turn around? I'll snuggle your back."</p>
<p>Jaune nestled back with a sigh of relief. <i>I can do this. I </i>want<i> to do this. </i>He could feel the other man's body close to his, could feel Marrow's desire... and in a moment, his worries were gone. Heat washed through his body, and he took Marrow's hand from where it rested on his waist, moving it down after a second's hesitation and cupping it against him. There was a hiss of breath drawn in sharply by his shoulder, and Jaune smiled. This went both ways. He pushed his hips back a little more.</p>
<p>"Jaune..." Marrow's voice was low against his ear.</p>
<p>"Mmm?"</p>
<p>"You know, in a way, this is a first for me, too... 'cause I've never felt like this before, the way I do about you... This matters, you know?"</p>
<p>"To me, too." Jaune turned round to face him. "I know how all this is supposed to work, but... how do you prefer..." He felt his face heat up, and was glad of the dim light in the room.</p>
<p>Marrow smiled. "I can't lie on my back easily... my tail gets in the way. Otherwise, anything else works pretty well."</p>
<p>"Okay, come here, then." Jaune slid his arms around the older man's waist, and Marrow raised himself, shifting one leg to slot between Jaune's. As their bodies met, Jaune shivered, a low moan escaping him. He pulled Marrow down to him, their lips meeting awkwardly in a crushing kiss. Forgetting that he didn't know what to do, Jaune pushed up against him, a quiet whimper becoming louder as he felt a rushing sensation in his chest.</p>
<p>"Marrow, I think—" Jaune was panting; he couldn't believe how quickly he'd reached this point.</p>
<p>"Woah, slow down, sweetie." Marrow drew back, pressing a kiss to Jaune's forehead. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."</p>
<p>Jaune caught at his bicep. "I don't know what I want... but I want <i>something</i>. And I don't even know what I'm saying, Marrow, please..."</p>
<p>Marrow took his trembling hand. "Okay, then let me decide." He kissed Jaune's fingers, one by one.</p>
<p>"Let's get rid of these, first." He pushed up the t-shirt, and Jaune pulled it over his head. A small tug on the waistband of his shorts and they were quickly removed, too. Marrow couldn't make out much detail, but the outline of Jaune's pale body, stretched out before him, brought a lump to his throat.</p>
<p>He leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth, lips lingering before starting their slow downward journey. Jaune shivered, although his skin felt as though it was burning. Every touch ignited the fire a little more, and he arched his back as Marrow's lips brushed across his navel.</p>
<p>"Oh gods, please, I can't—"</p>
<p>One hand grasped at the rumpled sheets, the other pressed against his mouth, as Jaune gave himself up to the tremors which overtook him. Marrow's hand, and Marrow's mouth, were all he knew... were all that mattered... until his head was filled with white noise, his body tense. A long moment later, and the room seemed to swirl to a standstill around him. He could feel Marrow's hot breath on his hip, and threaded his fingers through his thick hair, still feeling a little dizzy and disconnected.</p>
<p>Marrow slowly pushed his way up the bed, his mouth finding Jaune's in the darkness. He felt a leg hook around his hips as Jaune drew him close, the younger man's body trembling.</p>
<p>"How was that?" Marrow whispered the question against Jaune's ear, one hand cupping his face.</p>
<p>There was a long silence, and finally Jaune spoke. "Like nothing I've ever— it was wonderful, Marrow. Thank you."</p>
<p>Marrow nuzzled a kiss into his neck. "That's good, but no thanks required. I'm hoping you'll return the favour, some way or another."</p>
<p>"I want to... I want to do whatever you want."</p>
<p>"Mmm, is that so? There is something I can think of.... if you'd be happy to give it a go." Jaune felt a hand trail around his hip to cup a butt cheek firmly, Marrow's fingers spreading out until his fingertips stroked perilously close to the top of his thigh.</p>
<p>Jaune quivered under his hand, both excited and nervous at Marrow's intent. "Whatever you want..." he repeated.</p>
<p>Marrow kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his eyelids... "You'll tell me if it doesn't feel right... I don't want to hurt you, Jauney."</p>
<p>"I know. Just... tell me what to do."</p>
<p>With a final kiss, Marrow sat up, dragging his pyjamas off and leaning over to the nightstand. He reached inside the drawer and withdrew a tube of gel.</p>
<p>"Lie on your front, sweetie. And if you want to stop, just say." He leaned in to nibble Jaune's ear gently. "I love you," he whispered.</p>
<p>Jaune turned his head; he could just make out Marrow's eyes shining in the moonlight. "Me, too."</p>
<p>Marrow began to stroke him softly, nudging his legs apart as his fingers traced across pale skin. Jaune heard him pop the cap of the tube, and everything after that was a blur of fingers, and heat, and Marrow's voice murmuring in his ear.</p>
<p>Jaune was lost, spinning away to a place he didn't know existed. His breath became ragged, his whimpers became entreaties, as he begged Marrow in a voice he didn't recognise. After a final reassurance, Marrow was behind him, he was inside him, and somehow he was all around him. Their bodies seemed to fuse with an urgency Jaune could barely comprehend, and the room faded away as he felt himself falling, yet still held in Marrow's strong arms.</p>
<p>Then it was over, Marrow's arms slackening their grip as their bodies softened against each other. Marrow tucked his knees behind Jaune's, one man curved perfectly into the other, and kissed his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Thank you, thank you, that was... amazing, Jaune. Are you okay?" Marrow's voice was shaky, his breathing unsteady.</p>
<p>Jaune snuggled back against him in reply. "Mmm," he managed, his own breathing not yet back to normal.</p>
<p>Marrow squeezed him tighter. "Did I say how much I love you?"</p>
<p>Jaune smiled, finding a hand and kissing it. "You did, but I don't mind hearing it again."</p>
<p>"Spoiler alert... it's a lot." Marrow kissed his back, adding, "I need to get some tissues..."</p>
<p>Once they were cleaned up and the covers pulled straight, Jaune nestled against Marrow's chest and luxuriated in the feel of arms holding him close. He brushed his fingers softly over the dark skin, finally resting his hand on Marrow's abdomen.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you stayed in this bed."</p>
<p>"That makes two of us." Marrow kissed the top of his head. "Will you be able to sleep like this? We're a bit squeezed in."</p>
<p>"It's fine..." Jaune's eyes were already closed. "G'night, Marrow. And... thank you. For showing me, and... making it all right."</p>
<p>The other smiled into the darkness. "'Night, sweetie. And thank <i>you</i>. For everything."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>